My New Duchess
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: Ichigo longs for a new faithful wife. Rukia longs to escape. Neither are what the other excepted once their true colors are revealed. One shot based in Robert Browning's My Last Duchess.


**(AN)** I have been playing with the idea of this one shot for a while. It was inspired by Robert Browning's My Last Duchess, but I put my own twist on it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

XXX

In the Kingdom of Seireitei, a powerful duke sought a new wife. He wanted one loyal and beautiful, filled with grace and wisdom. To many, his request seemed simple, but he turned down numerous offers until one day, the second most powerful man in the kingdom approached him.

Duke Byakuya Kuchiki made short work of presenting an arrangement benefitting the Kurosakis and the Kuchikis. All Ichigo had to do was marry Byakuya's sister to gain stable trade within their lands and the use of the Kuchiki army if need should rise. In turn, Ichigo would offer them peace and his connections to the King of Seireitei. Ichigo thought the agreement was too good to pass up – trade stability, peace, and a new prize. This was more than he could ask for, especially from a proud man like Byakuya Kuchiki.

But there was always one little catch. Byakuya required an envoy to survey Ichigo's lands and books. His reason was simple. He had to make sure the man who was marrying his sister would be able to provide for her. Although, an intriguing rumor reached Ichigo's ear about the real reason for the envoy's visit. According to a little birdy, Byakuya had to make sure the new groom was mentally stable. Ichigo wondered why the man even cared. Most lords didn't give a damn about their siblings once they were married off.

Ichigo thought about his new wife. He was promised so many things about her abilities and attitude that she had much to live up too. Maybe she would even surprise him.

"Whatever the case may be, we will make this work, Rukia, because you are going to be mine - heart and soul," Ichigo whispered as he sat in the family room of the castle. This would be a new beginning for him… a better one than last time.

 _'Last time…'_ Amber eyes sent a sharp glare at the old painting over the fireplace; he'd have to replace it soon, but it was a good reminder of his foolishness. Never again would he allow a beautiful face to trick him.

A throat cleared from the doorway. The little servant stuttered, "My... my lord... I am sorry to disturb you but the Kuchiki envoy has arrived."

"Send him in, Hanataro." The black-haired servant bowed nervously.

The orange-haired duke stood up and straightened his clothes. Now, he would meet the man who was going to solidify the wedding agreement between the Kurosakis and Kuchikis.

 _'This is going to be fun. Be sure to lay on the charm.'_ The voice in his head told him, and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

Without stuttering this time, Hanataro stated, "My lord, this is Mr. Jushiro Ukitake, the Kuchiki envoy." Hanataro bowed and slipped out of the room while the two men stared at each other.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Kurosaki. My lord has spoken highly of your reputation." Ukitake said with a light musical voice as be bowed in greeting to his better.

"Like wise, Mr. Ukitake. I trust your trip went well?" Ichigo asked politely. A mockling gleam appeared in Ichigo's eye as if to say _I know something that you don't_ , but the look magically vanished when Ukitake raised a white eyebrow.

Shaking his head, Ukitake asked, "Yes, thank you! It was a splended trip, and the scenery entering your kingdom was just a sight to behold. You are truly blessed, my lord."

"Thank you, Mr. Ukitake." Ichigo nodded his head. He turned to ask the white haired man something, but Ukitake had beat him to it.

"Shall we proceed with everything, my lord? You seem like a busy man, and I would hate to burden you with my presence longer than necessary. " Ukitake gave Ichigo a polite smile. He appreciated Ukitake's professionalism.

"Would you like to examine the books or the grounds first?" Ichigo asked as Ukitake nodded in approval.

"The books please. Lord Kuchiki is adamant about Lady Kuchiki having enough funds once she is married." Ukitake replied with a light smile.

"Then by all means, follow me."

 _'He's polite. Use this to manipulate him and gain his favor, and he'll leave soon.'_ The voice told Ichigo, which he whole heartedly agreed.

Ichigo led the white-haired man down various hallways to his personal office where all the accounts were held. He made sure all the books were in order by harvest production, income from taxes, and export reports from stone quarries.

After two hours, Ukitake was satisfied. He was impressed that a lord so young could handle a spread this large.

Ukitake turned to the duke, "I must say, you keep meticulous notes, my lord. Your books are extraordinary, and I can't find fault in them. Lord Kuchiki will not have any qualms about his sister's financial future and stability."

"Why thank you, Mr. Ukitake. I was taught by Earl Kisuke Urahara. He made me into the man that I am today." Ichigo smirked, but there was no light in his eyes. It almost seemed like the duke meant it as an insult.

'Maybe the duke had a falling out with Urahara.' Ukitake thought to himself.

"Would you like to rest and have some tea before we explore the grounds?" Ichigo asked politely, jarring Ukitake out of his worries.

Ukitake took the duke's friendliness as a positive sign. 'I must be over thinking every little thing since Rukia is basically my niece.'

"Tea would be delightful." Ukitake replied as he wipped away any of his worries with a bright smile and followed Ichigo back to the family room.

A lovely ceramic tea set and scones awaited them on the coffee tablet. The men sat down, and Ichigo poured the tea.

Inwardly, the duke laughed at the confused look on Ukitake's face. Ichigo could sense that the man wanted to ask why a lady wasn't pouring, but he was too polite to offend his host. Taking pity on him, Ichigo said, "My sisters live with their husbands, and I do not keep many female servants underfoot since it's just me. Besides the only females here at present are the ones who work in the kitchens or clean the castle. None of them would know how to pour tea correctly, unless you would like it pour into your lap."

Ukitake laughed. "Forgive me for that! It's embarrassing to be read that easily, but you have to admit, it's highly unusual. Although, I do understand the functionality of it since it is just you." Ichigo nodded.

Sharing a laugh over the mishap, the men ate and drank until Ukitake was captured by the beautiful woman in the portrait above the fire place.

"Who is that?" Ukitake asked.

"She was my last duchess." Ichigo told the refined white-haired man, admiring his previous wife. Her auburn hair captured many people's attention in life and in death.

"She's beautiful." Ukitake exclaimed.

"Yes, she was. Orihime's beauty was renowned throughout the entire country, and I was the one to claim her for my own." The orange haired duke stated, put pain crossed his face.

"Was she as kind as she was beautiful?" Ukitake asked. It was just something about the woman's sweet smile that pulled him in; yet, he missed Ichigo grimacing.

"Of course, she was, but her kindness knew no bounds." Ichigo countered, causing Ukitake to reexamine the man before him.

"What you mean, my lord?" Ukitake asked as he tried to find fault with such a sweet looking woman.

"She smiled too often at the men, who worked around here, and flirted with them when I wasn't around." Ukitake remained quiet. The way Ichigo talked about his former wife was concerning. Everything was almost perfect with the duke until now.

"You thought she was being unfaithful?" Ukitake asked carefully, wondering he was overstepping his bounds.

"Oh, I knew she was. You see, Mr. Ukitake, the man who painted this wonderful portrait was the very man I caught her with. Everyone but me could see the longing in the painter's eyes every time they were around each other; yet, I never noticed any emotion on his stoic face even in her presence. Honestly, I was just one big fool in the matter, blinded by the thought that I could have such a loving marriage as my parents," Ichigo sighed on longing. He really did wish for a marriage like his parents.

' _Quit sulking_! _He's buying the it! Keep telling him more of the story. Remember, the more he knows, the less he will ask around.'_ The voice told Ichigo.

Ukitake shook his head in disbelief. He now understood why Ichigo had such specific request when looking for a new duchess and the hardness he caught in the young man's amber eyes. Betrayal was one of the hardest things a person could face in a relationship.

The duke's eyes burned with a low, smoldering fire as he began to tell Ukitake what happened that night. "You see, Mr. Ukitake, the night I caught them together, I asked Orihime for a stroll in the garden before bed, but she turned me down due to a headache. Being a good husband, I escorted her to her room, then I left for a stroll on my own while she recuperated." Ichigo looked away from his Ukitake, like remembering hurt him deeply. "So, under the dead of night, Orihime went to meet her lover at their rendezvous point. I saw her run into the arms of a black-haired man with emerald eyes - the painter to my shock - she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Neither one ever knew I was there watching them that night. I just let them be as Orihime chose her own future."

'And then my sanity slipped away…' Ichigo left that part unspoken. He looked at the floor, hoping Ukitake wouldn't question him too much further.

"If you do not mind, what happened to her then?" Ukitake asked. He prayed it wasn't due to the duke murdering his young bride, but he had to know.

"She ran off with the man. I had our marriage annulled because she wanted time to get to know one another first before consummating the marriage. Being the gentleman that I was, I cut my hand and faked the blood spot on the wedding sheets. Little did I know the joke was on me."

' _Actually, the joke was on them. They didn't know what they awoke that night. Their screams pierced dungeon many nights, but no one heard them. Ah, their musical screams that increased every time I sliced their skin until they were hoarse. The lovely sight of blood pooled on the ground spurred me on. They would never betray me again because they paid for it with their lives.'_ Ichigo grinned inwardly as he remembered slicing Ulquiorra's throat as Orihime watched. She died from a broken heart or starvation. He wasn't sure, but he was nice enough to leave her dead lover with her for company.

Turning the attention away from himself, Ichigo commanded, "Ukitake, tell me, does my new bride act anything like my old one? I know what I was promised, but I'd rather know the truth from an honest man like yourself."

Ukitake wanted to bristle at the duke's insolent question, but he understood after what Ichigo's previous duchess did. "My lord, Lady Kuchiki is the apotome of grace and intelligent. She does not act out on emotions. This causes many people in court call her the ice queen, so you have no need to worry. She will remain loyal and steady by yourside."

An orange eyebrow raised in question. "Pray tell, why would they dare call my betrothed that?"

"Kuchikis do not show emotion, my lord. They are raised with a thick back bone, and she is no different. To lose one's calmness in public as a Kuchiki is basically dishonoring their family."

This new information made Ichigo curious. "Since you know the family so well, has anyone ever managed to rile her?"

"One person my lord, her previous betrothed." Ukitake murmured.

'Interesting, I wonder what really happened there for Ukitake to change his tone...' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Tell me what happened to her previous betrothed? I don't want another man showing up claiming I stole what was his." It was a fair question. Ichigo told the man about his adulterous wife; therefore, he expected a response to his new wife's previous love.

"Honestly, my lord, no one really knows what happened to him. He was free of heart and liked to wonder the forest. Some people said he died in a hunting accident or in a skirmish while others say that the man had two different sides to him and that's why he was killed, but no one knows for sure. Lord Kuchiki officially declared him dead 4 years ago, and Lady Kuchiki has refused all other offers but yours." Ukitake stated. He thought he was telling the duke this would put him off, but it didn't. Maybe it was because they went through similar circumstances.

"Well, I am flattered that I was the one she chose." Ichigo told Ukitake with a smile. He looked forward to testing his new play toy because he wanted to know what really happened to this fiancée of hers.

Ukitake looked relieved. "I am glad that didn't change your mind, my lord. Lady Kuchiki is amazing, and I don't think she will disappoint you."

"She sounds like a strong woman, which is what I need around here." The orange haired duke gave Ukitake a kind smile.

"She is that and much more, my lord. Lady Kuchiki will make you a fine wife from what I have seen today."

"You sound like your mind is made up, Mr. Ukitake." Ichigo commented on Ukitake's reassurance while ago.

"Yes, I think we are done here. You were very honest with me, and I appreciate that, so I have everything I need to give Lord Kuchiki my report. He will be pleased, my lord."

"Do you need to talk to the servants or explore the grounds?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity, this would only ensure that Ukitake would leave since the duke had nothing to hide in his opinion.

"You shared your heart with me, my lord. I feel that you and Lady Kuchiki will make a perfect match. Besides, what I saw of the estate when I entered, it was perfect. Everyone seemed happy, healthy, and the land was in good shape. Unsatisfied servants would make their presence known the moment I arrived to make you look bad. It's clear your people love you."

"I am honored," Ichigo said with a bow. "Let me know if you need anything else." Ukitake bowed at Ichigo's dismissal. He turned to leave, only to be stopped after taking a few steps.

"Wait, Mr. Ukitake. Give Lady Kuchiki this for me," Ichigo pulled a silk square containing a simple silver necklace with a moonstone gem from his pocket, "and please give her this letter for me. I am sorry that I didn't give them to you before, but I wasn't sure what type of woman I was marrying. From all you said, she will be perfect, and I want her to know how much I look forward to seeing her on our wedding day."

Ukitake smiled at Ichigo's kind gesture. "You really will be pleased with her, my lord. It will be a pleasure to give her your gift and tell her wonderful things about her future husband."

Ichigo murmured "Thank you," as he watched Ukitake leave the room. This new bride was going to be in for a world of surprise when she arrived.

A month later, Rukia arrived at her new home as the wife of Duke Ichigo Kurosaki. The castle was slightly imposing, yet beautiful with its gothic gargoyles and oppressing tone. The people of the land did not seem bothered by it. Rukia was amused that so many servants and farmers seemed happy.

Rukia looked over the landscape, surveying everything. 'This will be a new beginning for me.'

"My lady…" Ichigo startled Rukia. He was staring up at her, waiting for her to slide off the horse and into his arms.

Amethysts eyes arrowed in suspicion. This man was too perfect during the trip. He was polite and never once questioned her cold demeanor towards him. Maybe her uncle warned the poor soul that he was getting a helpless wife.

Rukia bit her tongue so she wouldn't snap at her husband. It technically wasn't Ichigo's fault that she was in this position. It was her damned brother's!

"Thank you, my lord." She finally told him and slid into his awaiting arms.

Ichigo's strong arms wrapped around Rukia's petite waist. She graced him with a rare smile, but there was something hidden within her eyes… maybe resentment or loathing? He couldn't understand why she would feel this way already. Was she going to be like Orihime and be just another portrait on the wall?

"My lord, you can remove your hands now. I am safely on the ground." Rukia forced out through gritted teeth. Ichigo looked at her in a slight stupor.

"Why don't you call me Ichigo instead…" He suggested thinking that his wife was just hostile because she wasn't in her normal environment.

"How about no." Rukia growled, her amethyst eyes darkening, then a look of shock crossed her face. It said that she had not meant to say those words out loud.

'Damn… Damn… Damn…' She berated herself. Rukia stole a glance at Ichigo, his face was set in a severe scowl.

Clearing her throat, Rukia quickly said, "What I mean is, how about we wait till we know each other better, my lord. It doesn't seem right using your first name since we just met, even though we are married." Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the anger vanish from his face at her words. Maybe he was a reasonable man after all.

"My dear wife, I think a little change in pace is just what we need. Formality is the death of many blooming relationships; although, I understand your concern slightly since we did not court properly." He told her, allowing Rukia to see some of the real man that she married. He seemed to be polite for her sake.

A harsh laugh startled Ichigo. "My lord, it is more than just the lack of courting that makes me weary of you. I did not want this marriage, but I also did not want to be in a convent, so you seemed like the best option." Rukia told him the truth, even though she knew that her husband would avoid her now.

Ichigo laughed a little. He liked the spirit that he saw in her. "Byakuya has an interesting tactic to get you to agree," Ichigo picked up Rukia's hand and kissed it, "But I am glad that you chose me. A convent would kill that willful spirit that I see in your eyes."

"You're not offended?" She asked skeptically. Most men would have been running for the hills by her sharp tongue.

"No. I like your honesty, my duchess." Ichigo sent his wife a soft smile.

To think this duchess was so different from his last. Yes, she was polite, graceful, and even cold in public, but she showed her true self to him. Maybe this would mean that there would be little problems in their future.

' _Yes, hellcats are fun to play with... Toy with her before we kill again... She would make a splendid trophy_.' The voice whispered in his mind.

"No. I want a chance with her. You must wait." Ichigo told the voice.

"My lord?" She asked, wondering if his sanity fled him.

"Don't worry. You are such a fresh breath of air that it is hard not to admire you. Now days, too many people just play games with one another." At his words, a darkness merged into Rukia's eyes.

"You have no idea, my lord." Rukia told him sweetly, but her voice promised something more. Ichigo just didn't know what that more was.

After a few weeks, the couple settled into a routine. Ichigo and Rukia shared dinner nightly while each spent their days running the castle and managing the accounts. In their free time, they would hunt, go for rides, and stroll around the gardens together. They grew to develop a certain level of respect for one another, and if they were honest with themselves, their attraction grew as well.

But everything changed when Ichigo brought a painter into to the castle. He thought it was time to capture his wife's beauty on canvas. She was going to be a permanent fixture in his house hold.

Rukia walked into the ballroom where Ichigo and their guest waited her. She told him plenty of times that a portrait was not necessary because she would always be there, but he would not listen.

"Darling, sorry I am late." Rukia gave Ichigo a shy smile as he held out his hand for her.

"It's fine." He told her. Rukia felt another presence join them, and she turned towards the new man in the room. Ichigo began introductions, "My dear, I would like to introduce you to -"

"Renji..." Rukia whispered in shock.

"Hello, Rukia..." Renji said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Ichigo looked back and forth between the new painter and his wife. Even though he had won some of her heart, he had a bad feeling history was about to repeat itself again.

 _'You should have killed her when you were out hunting. It could have been an accident. Then we wouldn't have to go through this again_ ,' The voice in his head whispered.

"Byakuya would have sent someone to investigate Rukia's death or came himself, then we'd have another mess to clean up. Besides, I thought you liked her as well." Ichigo growled back. He was starting to enjoy his wife's company and now this man shows up. Could he have been her previous fiancée back from the dead?

A slightly pale Rukia turned towards Ichigo. "Dear husband, let me introduce you to Renji Abarai. He was one of my childhood friends; although, we lost touch years ago."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the man before him. He did not like the look in Renji's eyes once they landed on Rukia. Ichigo could not fault the man in taste. Rukia was a sight to behild in her sapphire gown, but the unbridled lust in Renji's eyes made Ichigo's blood boil. She was HIS.

Seeing the look in Ichigo's eyes, Renji told him, "Yes, I moved away when I was 10 years old to seek out training," Renji supplied with bitterness lacing his voice.

"But you're back now of all the times?" Ichigo glared hard at the man while Rukia remained silent and stepped closer Ichigo.

"I am a retainer for Earl Kenpachi, my lord. In the meantime, I travel around painting until I am called for. Hence, I received word that you were seeking a painter, so I applied for the position." Renji's glaze traveled to Rukia again. She was staring at the floor. She didn't want to give Ichigo any reason to think that she had any interest in Renji.

Ichigo placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder. "My dear, do I need to find another painter, or would he suffice?"

 _'She better say another painter, or she is getting punished.'_ Ichigo's inner voice growled.

"Hush. We can ask her for the real story later." Ichigo countered to the blood thirsty voice.

Rukia placed her hand over Ichigo's, giving it a light squeeze. "We've been waiting for the painter for a while, Ichigo. Let's go ahead. The quicker he gets started, the quicker he can leave." Rukia shot Renji an icy glare, dismissing him before turning back to Ichigo, "But you are more than welcome to stay with us during the whole painting process, my dear."

"Ah, there is the ice queen – always so damn polite and formal." Renji murmured, but Ichigo caught it.

He shot the man a glare, death radiated from his body at the insult to his wife. "Mr. Abarai, you will not disrespect my duchess again if you value your head." The eyes staring into Renji's promised blood if he did not comply.

"Please excuse my manners, my lord, my lady. It has been a while since I have been around royalty." Renji bowed, trying to rectify some of his forwardness. "I shall set up my stage and paints, then I will be ready for you to pose at your earliest convenience."

Ichigo nodded as he wrapped his arm around Rukia's waist. She wondered if he was trying to offer comfort or show a display dominance to the other man.

"Hanataro!" Rukia called out, and the black-haired servant appeared immediately.

"Yes, my lady?" He bowed.

"Please show, Mr. Abarai where he can set up, then show him his sleep quarters." Hanataro bowed at her command.

Renji followed the servant out with one last look at the couple.

"Are you sure that you will be fine with him here? He seems like an ass, so I don't mind waiting." Ichigo told his wife.

"No. I want this done and over with as soon as possible." Rukia replied harshly. She didn't mean too but that man got under her skin. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Ichigo watched a very agitated Rukia leave. He was going to have to keep an eye on this Renji if his leery looks were anything to go by. Ichigo was quite fond of his new duchess.

Almost two weeks had passed. Rukia spent most of her time alone, avoiding everyone unless she was needed to pose. Ichigo tried talking to her multiple times, but she claimed that she was unwell after every secession.

One night, he finally had enough of his wife's avoidance. Ichigo went to Rukia's room to confront her, but instead, he found her slipping out. It was deja vu all over again.

Quietly, he followed her through the winding corridors until she came to a stop behind the castle.

 _'Interesting. She found one of the servants' entrances. I wonder how many times she has used it to see him_.' The voice sneered.

"She's not like Orihime. Rukia has only ever reacted to me." Ichigo countered.

' _Until him_...' Ichigo wanted to strangle Renji for drawing a reaction from his wife. Ichigo liked that Rukia was an ice queen. It meant her reactions to him were true.

Just then, Ichigo heard raised voices. He walked closer into the shadows, observing the scene before him.

"You need to leave here, Renji!" Rukia stated as she glared up at the man, who was standing too close for comfort.

"Why did you ask to see me if you were just going to tell me to leave? I thought you wanted me to take you away from that freak!" Renji attempted to nuzzle Rukia, but she pushed him back.

"He is not a freak. Ichigo is my husband." Rukia slapped Renji causing joy to flood Ichigo. His wife was true to him after all.

"Did you just hit me?" Renji asked in shock. His amber eyes burned with fire. He desired the one woman that he could not have.

"I am going to do a lot more than that if you do not leave us. You have caused enough trouble, so finish that damn painting in the next two days or else." She promised him. Renji missed the hidden bloodlust in her amethyst eyes.

"Or else what, Rukia? Are you going to tell your husband on me?" Renji sneered. He leaned down close to her face. "You actually care for him, don't you?"

"Yes, I care about him! Why the hell do you think I've been trying to get you to leave?"

Renjo scratched his head in thought, then his face lit up, "You're teasing me, testing me if you will." He chuckled to himself. "I was jealous for no reason!"

"You're insane! Kaien was right when he told me not to trust you." Rukia murmured low enough for Renji to hear.

A dark cloud appeared on Renji's face. He shoved Rukia against the castle wall causing her to wince, but she refused to cry out.

Ichigo heard the solid thud that his wife made. Part of him wanted to rescue her, but a bigger part wanted to see where this was going. He'd remain the watcher until Renji posed more of a threat to her.

"I think its more than that, Rukia. I've seen that spark in you ever since we were little. That's why you made your brother send me away, isnt it?"

"You were always very good at imagining things, Renji. That's why I asked Byakuya to send you to Lord Kenpachi! You needed to get a grip on reality." Rukia told him honestly.

"Those words sound awfully like the same ones Kaien said to me in regards to you." Rukia denied Renji's words. "Kaien was a smart man, Rukia. He eliminated the competition to get what he wanted, and he always wanted you to himself so he got rid of me." Renji countered, and Rukia's eyes turned deadly.

"Kaien's dead, Renji. Let bygones be bygones." Rukia growled as she switched positions shoving Renji into the wall. The red head was about to insult Kaien again when Rukia forced his head into the wall, causing it to bleed. "Kaien a good man, and he doesn't deserve to be talked about by you."

Red eyes glared at Rukia, daring her to push further. "Really, Rukia? We both know there are two sides to every story. Kaien was a sick, twisted individual underneath his handsome perfection. I saw that for myself on the battlefield."

"War causes people to do crazy things, Renji. Some just do not get the help that they need" Rukia simply stated. She refused to elaborate any further.

Renji's breath fanned her ear, "Did he attack you, Rukia?" Sending Rukia tense, ge asked, "Did you enjoy killing as much as him? Is that why you didn't chose me over him?" Violet eyes flashed the man a warning but he was too far into his own rage to notice.

Rukia remained silent at Renji's accusations. "Tell me how many people you have killed, Rukia, before and after Kaien."

"Just a few..." she murmured as a thin red line appeared across Renji's neck.

"The truth will die with you, Renji. You should have left the moment you saw me." Rukia did not regret her actions this time. "Maybe you would have lived if our paths have never crossed."

She was staring at the body when she heard, "I could say the same thing about you, my duchess." Ichigo said in a chilling voice. One arm snaked around her waist pulling her to him while the other wrapped lightly around her neck. "Who would have thought someone so beautiful was so deadly."

Sensing his mood, Ruki pushed herself into Ichigo's groin, causing him to groan. "Does blood excite you, Ichigo?"

"Minx..." he whispered in to her ear before he proceeded to nibble on it.

"What are you going to do with me now that you have me, my lord?" Rukia asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I could kill you or make you scream in agony?" He asked almost mockingly. Quickly, he turned Rukia around to face him. A light spray of blood blotched her fair skin and the top of her night gown.

Ichigo leaned down, his breath tickling her ear. "Hmmm...Neither, I'm going to you make you mine." He whispered.

A furry of hands roamed of their bodies. Lips met in a clash for power until Ichigo picked Rukia up. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. Each answering the primal call of two souls recognizing their mate.

Ichigo's new duchess was the monster his had been searching for all along.

XXX

 **Thanks for reading** **! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! It's different than what I normally do** **but I couldn't get it out of my head. If you are wondering why Rukia is violent, I pulled from Fade to Black with her becoming a hollow and of course, Ichigo's inner zanpukuto hollow.**


End file.
